


Hora de dormir

by Milenne_Sh (M_N_Penz)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chulu es mi brotp, Falta de sueño, Gen, Pavel es tan lindo cuando se esfuerza, Rabieta, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Milenne_Sh
Summary: A Chekov no le gusta ser tratado como un niño, pero cuando le llaman la atención por dormitar en hora de servicio arma una pequeña rabieta.





	Hora de dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep It Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143554) by [darkershadesworktoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo). 



> Ésta es una traducción autorizada de la historia de darkershadesworktoo.  
> Es un fic tan encantador, que debía ser traducido al español.

Chekov era el más joven en la Enterprise, por lo que siempre estaba intentando probarle a los demás su valía. Por ejemplo, tomaba turnos dobles en el puente para que nadie creyera que era débil. Aunque Sulu le decía constantemente que nadie pensaba mal sobre él, Chekov sólo quería asegurarse de que fuera así. Y de esa manera es como se encontró excesivamente agotado durante el cambio Alfa. Aunque esto no comenzó de una manera demasiado terrible. Chekov ya se encontraba en su asiento cuando los demás entraron, y aunque definitivamente lucía exhausto, aún seguía funcionando. 

  — Tomaste los turno beta, gama y nocturno, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Sulu mientras se sentaba.

Chekov lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos tenía grandes bolsas oscuras y su piel estaba pálida y húmeda. Parecía que fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero Sulu no dijo nada al respecto. Había visto a Chekov sobrecargado de trabajo con anterioridad, y el joven navegante siempre salía adelante.

  — Los otrros nawegantes están enferrmos —explicó Chekov, acentuando por todos lados. 

Durante su tiempo en el puente juntos, Sulu había aprendido que el acento de Chekov se notaba más cuando se encontraba cansado o enfermo; asintió con la cabeza, tomando nota mental de estar al pendiente de él durante el turno.

Alrededor de la primera hora, el turno transcurrió sin contratiempos. Chekov logró mantener los ojos abiertos, pero arrellanado en su asiento, y su voz y sus movimientos carecían de su habitual energía. 

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando. Si saltaba el almuerzo, podría dormir alrededor de una hora antes de ir a trabajar con Scotty. Al menos, suponiendo que el navegante Beta se sintiera mejor. Si no era así, Chekov podía consultar con los otros navegantes para ver si alguien podía cubrir el turno. Sintiéndose cada vez peor, Chekov empezó a calcular cuánto tiempo tardaría la cafeína de una taza de café en darle energía. Si la tomaba treinta minutos antes del final del cambio Alfa, comenzaría a sentir los efectos cuando los turnos cambiaran. Entonces tendría aproximadamente tres horas antes de que empezara a caer. Así que en algún momento necesitaría un tentempié azucarado, solo para mantenerlo despierto.

—Pavel, ¡levántate! —susurró Sulu, enviando una fuerte patada a la pierna de Chekov. 

Chekov se sobresaltó y se encogió de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo habían dejado la órbita del planeta? ¿Se había quedado dormido? Chekov se volvió hacia Sulu para obtener respuestas, pero el piloto solo suspiró y se puso en pie. 

—Capitán —dijo Sulu, volviéndose hacia Kirk, quién estaba inmerso en una conversación con Spock y completamente ajeno a la siesta de Chekov. Se detuvieron abruptamente y se volvieron hacia Sulu. 

— ¿Sí, señor Sulu? —respondió Kirk, con la ceja enarcada en cuestión. No era común que Sulu lo interrumpiera, pero cuando lo hacía, casi siempre era por algo grave. Y el piloto parecía preocupado.

—El alférez Chekov tiene que ser excusado del deber —explicó Sulu—.  Ha trabajado en los últimos cinco turnos y es peligroso que alguien tan privado de sueño navegue. De hecho, acabo de despertarlo de una siesta.

— Alférez, ¿el teniente Sulu nos informa correctamente? —preguntó Spock a Chekov, cuyo rostro se volvió rojo brillante. 

No le gustaba esa atención. Prefería establecer su rumbo y esperar a que algo interesante sucediera. Tal vez leería algunos de los libros de ingeniería que le dio el señor Scott. ¡Oh! Se había olvidado de ir con él por su lección el día anterior. Con suerte, Scotty podría perdonarlo. Tal vez podría excusarse de ir al baño justo antes del cambio de turno para que pudiera usar el tiempo para disculparse con el señor Scott. Odiaba pensar que había dejado al ingeniero solo.

— Señor Chekov, el señor Spock le ha hecho una pregunta —Kirk notó con el ceño fruncido. 

Chekov se apartó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que todos en el puente lo miraban fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando? Miró a su alrededor brevemente y notó la preocupación en la cara de todos. Odiaba cuando la gente lo miraba así. Le hizo sentirse como un niño, y quedarse dormido en el puente sólo fortaleció ese sentimiento. 

— Eh, sí, capitán, es verdad —admitió finalmente Chekov, evitando el contacto visual y mirando al suelo—. ¡Pero todavía estoy en condiciones de cumplir mi deber! He trabajado más tiempo antes; esto no es nada.

— Muy bien —murmuró Kirk mientras pensaba en qué hacer—. Bueno, baja al médico y deja que el doctor McCoy te revise y te advierta de los peligros de la privación del sueño. Entonces duerme un poco. Estás excusado por el resto del día. 

Eso era lo peor que Chekov podía oír. Estaba siendo tratado como un niño incompetente. Podía manejar un poco de cansancio. Incluso tenía un plan establecido. Podía percibir las miradas simpáticas que todo el mundo le estaba dando como si fuera demasiado joven para cuidarse a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que Kirk se había mantenido durante días enteros para garantizar la seguridad de la empresa. ¿Cómo era esto diferente? Sólo porque él era más joven que todos los demás no lo hizo más débil. 

— Señor, soy perfectamente capaz... —Chekov empezó a discutir.

— Esto no está abierto a debate, señor Chekov —replicó Kirk. Él no sería responsable de las lesiones o problemas de salud de Chekov si no dormía lo suficiente. Además, no podía hacer que su navegador se quedara dormido en el puente. ¿Y si viraban rumbo a un asteroide? Además, Kirk había experimentado de primera mano los efectos de la privación del sueño. Bones no le había dejado salir de la enfermería durante días después de quedarse dormido en el puente. 

— Señor, los navegantes de otros turnos tienen la gripe. ¡Necesito trabajar en caso de que algo suceda! Un alférez inexperto perjudicaría a la Enterprise más que a un cansado navegador alfa —el corazón de Chekov latía fuertemente. Todos seguían mirándolo fijamente; estaba haciendo una escena, pero la idea de ser un espectáculo sólo enfureció aún más a la pobre y agotada mente de Chekov.

— Hay bastantes tripulantes competentes en esta nave, insignia —Kirk dio un paso adelante, desafiando a Chekov a decir algo más. 

Esto era una advertencia, pero a Chekov no le importaba, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para entender lo que significaba el movimiento. 

— ¡Y yo soy uno de ellos, señor! —Chekov supo que estaba alzando la voz, sabía que estaba saliendo de la línea hacia la insubordinación, pero, maldita sea, él era terco. Este era su trabajo, y nadie podía hacerlo mejor. Estaba cansado y sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero no iba a ceder fácilmente. Si quería ser excusado del deber, habría preguntado al capitán. Dio un gran paso hacia el capitán, desafiando las palabras y los puños de Kirk. Un desafío que seguramente perdería. 

— ¡Pavel! —advirtió Sulu, tratando de alejar a Chekov.

— Alférez, tienes una oportunidad más de salir de este puente y descansar un poco antes de que te saquen por la fuerza —soltó Kirk. Odiaba la insubordinación, y aunque sabía que era el agotamiento de Chekov quien hablaba, todavía se negó a sentir vergüenza delante de su tripulación. 

— Entonces tendrás que obligarme, señor, porque yo... —Chekov fue silenciado inmediatamente por Spock, quien le administró un pellizco vulcano. 

El cuerpo de Chekov se quedó rígido por un momento, antes de que se pusiera flojo. Spock lo sostuvo y lo bajó lentamente al suelo. 

— Señor Sulu, por favor, lleve al señor Chekov a la enfermería. Infórmele al doctor McCoy de la situación y repórtese de vuelta al trabajo —decidió Kirk después de recuperar la compostura.

Sulu asintió con la cabeza y levantó a Chekov con facilidad en sus manos.

A Chekov le fue permitido volver al puente dos días después, luego de recibir una conferencia de McCoy sobre la importancia de la comida y el sueño. Aparentemente, Chekov no había comido mucho más que una manzana durante esos cinco turnos. McCoy monitorearía los patrones alimentarios de Chekov durante una semana, y fue puesto en reposo en la cama durante dos días. Éste último pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enfurruñado y leyendo sus libros de ingeniería, pero también logró ponerse al día con su sueño. A pesar de que a Chekov se le permitió volver al trabajo, de repente se encontró temiendo la idea. No había hablado con Kirk desde el incidente, y le preocupaba que le echaran del puente cuando regresara. Decidió que su mejor oportunidad era pedir disculpas a Kirk antes de rendir cuentas. De esa manera podría acabar con la vergüenza lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Capitán? ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor? —Chekov preguntó débilmente mientras se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Kirk. 

Kirk sonrió y abrió la puerta para el navegante, dejándolo arrastrarse nervioso. 

— Señor, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento en el puente —comenzó Chekov—. Sé que no es excusa, pero estaba muy cansado, señor. Trabajé cinco turnos seguidos, así que mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. El doctor McCoy me ordenó descansar durante los últimos dos días, y ese comportamiento no volverá a suceder. Entiendo que debe presentar un informe por mi insubordinación, pero lo siento mucho, señor. 

— No te preocupes, Chekov. Todos hemos tenido días así. Y no te preocupes por el informe. Parece que el señor Spock y yo hemos extraviado nuestros archivos por informes sobre insubordinación. Supongo que tendrás que quedarte como nuestro navegador por ahora.

— Capitán... —Chekov no estaba seguro de cómo responder. El capitán le perdonaba. Había esperado un largo discurso, una cita escrita y un retiro del puente. Pero el capitán no parecía enojado. 

Chekov dio un paso adelante y tiró de Kirk en un fuerte abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su capitán. 

— Gracias, capitán —dijo Chekov con un sollozo, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

La Enterprise era su casa, y la tripulación era su familia. La familia que nunca lo abandonaría, aunque cometiera errores estúpidos.   


End file.
